Blade Storm
Info = *Ash and 2''' holographic clones teleport and attack up to '''9 / 11 / 13 / 18 enemies within a 15 / 20 / 22 / 25 meter radius of the selected initial target. On his own, Ash can attack a maximum of 17 times (requires further testing), and each attack (including clone attacks) inflicts 750 / 1000 / 1500 / 2000 Finisher damage with a 100% Bleed chance. **Damage is affected by Power Strength, as well as the bonus melee damage multiplier from the Melee Combo Counter. **All attacks from Ash and his clones add to the Melee Combo Counter. **The Bleed DoT inflicts 35% of the initial damage per tick for a total of 7 ticks over 6 seconds. The Bleed damage bypasses armor and shields. **Cast range and attack radius are affected by Power Range. *Blade Storm can be initiated on a target as long as you have line of sight. *Blade Storm will not go beyond the map tile of the initial target. *Targets are selected at the moment of casting, and marked with a red tint that is clearly visible to all players. Ash will not attack any enemies that lack this marker. *As long as Ash has not reached the attack limit, and as long as there's more than one marked target, Ash and his clones will continue to attack all marked targets until they're killed. The same enemy can be attacked more than once. *If one target is marked when Blade Storm is cast, Ash can continuously attack the target until the limit is reached. *Ash becomes invulnerable for the duration and is returned to the original cast location once the ability ends. *Can be activated while in the air. *Conclave rating: 50 / 50 / 85 / 120. |-|Tips & Tricks = *Carrier's vacuum will collect items while doing this ability. *Blade Storm can be used to start and chain long Melee Combo chains to gain additional bonus Melee damage. *Blade Storm can also be empowered by performing Melee Combo chains before casting, as the ability's damage benefits greatly from the bonus melee damage multiplier. * Considering Blade Storm has a 100% chance to proc Bleed, dealing 35% of the base damage 7 times in 6 seconds, the ability actually does 2000 + ((2000*0.35)*7) = 6,900 damage in 6 seconds, making it one of the most powerful abilities in the game if modded and used accordingly. * Steel Charge does not affect the damage Blade Storm deals. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces cast range to 17 meters and attack radius to 8.5 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the cost to 25 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases the cast range to 117.5 meters and attack radius to 58.75 meters. **Damage is reduced to 800 per target. **Bleed tic is reduced to 280/s per target. **Overall Bleed damage is reduced to 1960 per target. **Overall Total damage is reduced to 2760 per target. *Maximized Power Strength increases the damage to 4580 per target. **Cost is increased to 155 energy. **Bleed tic increased to 1603/s per target. **Overall Bleed damage increased to 11221 per target. **Overall Total damage increased to 15801 per target. |-|Bugs = *On certain unspecific occasions Ash will become invulnerable after using Blade Storm. It should also be noted that in void missions Blade Storm can cause lag commonly. *Very rarely, after using Blade Storm, Ash will float and become invincible. He is unable to jump or fall down, use melee weapons (or primaries/secondaries in some cases), or use Blade Storm again. Pressing E will teleport to a random enemy and perform a purely aesthetic Blade Storm attack which does no damage. This appears to occur when Blade Storm's initial target is killed before Blade Storm begins. **On some occasions (most likely related to latency), Ash will remain vulnerable whilst being unable to exit this bugged state without getting killed (as in, actually dying and using a revive charge, as revival by a teammate will not end this glitch) **This may occur when the initial target for Blade Storm is killed (by another player/procs) during the teleporting animation, causing Ash to teleport to his casting location, and initiate this bug. ** To deactivate the bug, Ash can prompt a "falling out of level" event by power wall climbing to the sky if there is a wall in the map that allows him to. This will respawn Ash to a random location on the ground and deactivate the bug. *Attempting to use Blade Storm against another player when fighting in the dojo will cause Ash to become invincible and hover in the air. In this state, Ash can only move and use firearms. *As of update 14.2.3 Blade Storm damages shields despite dealing Finisher damage; the Bleed proc bypasses shields as expected. See also * Ash de:Klingensturm Category:Update 7 Category:Warframe Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Mods Category:Ash Category:Mechanics